


Spouses Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Repsaj's eye widened the minute Ailicec collapsed in his arms.
Relationships: Cecilia/Jasper Hook





	Spouses Suffer

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Repsaj's eye widened the minute Ailicec collapsed in his arms. One minute he kissed her and she seemed fine. He touched her forehead before worry filled his eye. Repsaj lifted Ailicec and carried her to their bed before he placed her on it. He heard footsteps.  
Repsaj turned to King Kooh as the latter scowled.

''Brother, my enemies are trespassing again. Protect your king this instant!'' Kooh snapped.

Repsaj began to glower. ''My wife is sick. I must remain with her,'' he said.

''Perhaps I should remove your other eye for being mouthy again.''

Repsaj's worried expression returned after he turned to his writhing wife. His shoulders slumped. He revealed a sword and followed his sibling to a hallway. King Kooh's other warriors battled more than a handful of trespassers.

Scowling, Repsaj placed himself as a shield for his king and brought his sword down on the enemy's weapon. Disarmed him.  
He glanced at Kooh while the latter's hook contacted a blade repeatedly. Repsaj couldn't focus on anyone or anything else. His wife. His brother's pet cobra occasionally slithering from chamber to chamber.

Repsaj and King Kooh smiled when the trespassers eventually fled from mostly being disarmed.

After Repsaj returned to his bedroom, he paused and his eye was wide another time. He ran to Ailicec's still form and held her.  
''Ailicec?'' To his dismay, her eyes remained shut. His arms were around Ailicec again. ''AILICEC!'' Tears ran down Repsaj's face.

Never to kiss Ailicec another time. Smile with her again.

Repsaj burst into sobs before his shoulders moved up and down.

''Brother, I...'' King Kooh approached Repsaj before the latter turned to him and scowled.

''I could have saved her!'' Repsaj snapped.

King Kooh glowered. ''Would you like to be blind? Then remember the correct way to address me.'' Kooh turned and never viewed the snake by the doorway. His eyes flew open the minute fangs contacted his leg. He cried out before he winced. ''Brother...''

Repsaj smiled through his tears before he glanced at Ailicec. His brother wasn't going to die, but the latter was going to suffer. Just as Repsaj suffered after his wife's demise.

THE END


End file.
